Desire
by speedgriffon
Summary: This is the "extended scene" from the 21st chapter of my fic "Unsung Hero" Enjoy :D


I reached up to slide my arms around his shoulder and allowed my breath to hitch a moment before leaning in, pushing my lips to his. It had been the third time as of recently we had been alone to kiss and embrace in such a way. I sat as close as I could next to him, smiling against his lips as I decided for once, tonight would be our night.

Almost simultaneously with my thoughts, Groose responded, his hands moving from his sides to mine, our minds almost synced to bring us back to the way we felt that morning. However, as I found myself laying over him again my heart slowed, as if to tell me to savor the moment, knowing it could end at any time. Groose's hands slowed as well, and as we explored each other's mouths with our tongues, I found his fingers playing with the fabric of my blouse, inching it up so his palms could lay flat on my skin. I let a soft sigh escape me before feeling myself flush at his gaze, as if he had never heard me sound like that before. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew he was right.

Still, he moved his hands higher, keeping our faces just enough apart so he could watch my expressions change as he rubbed my back. In hindsight it was a relatively innocent gesture, but in this position, nobody would believe me. I felt my lips tremble again and he sighed though his nose, shifting me so I was on my side. I moved my hand to cup his elbow as the hand that didn't support me at the moment trailed to the front of my blouse, my heart pulsating at remembering it buttoned up.

Just as the thought crossed my mind he gazed at me and I felt my chin tilt ever so slightly in a nod before his fingers worked to push the fabric away. I felt my nerves rise again and sighed, watching as Groose's eyes softened, moving to push us up a bit. We sat close together again and I took a deep breath before reaching out to his tunic, gazing at him before smiling as he helped, feeling better that I could at least observe his chest as he worked to expose mine. I gripped at his waist, hoping for a new distraction, letting my eyes gaze down at him ripping his gloves away, before he leaned down to kiss my neck, my eyes rolling at my physical weakness.

The quivering in the pit of my stomach started to grow as his fingers continued to brush against my chest before finally we both moved to push back my blouse to the ground. I thought for a moment as we continued holding each other if we had jumped at the opportunity to be alone but soon realized this was being fueled by more than just hormones. The expression in Groose's eyes every time we paused before going further made it well known he was invested into this, just as I was; mind body and soul. I couldn't help but laugh as he leaned down to push off his boots, shuffling to lay me back flat on the ground, my stomach pulsating again as he shuffled down the length of my body before lifting my leg up, chewing my lip as he removed my boots, taking the time to place a kiss to the side of my ankles.

It was these eye locks and small evidences of desire that made it clear we weren't stopping anytime soon. Back to where we had been multiple times before, Groose's eyes met mine as he leaned over me, lips grazing mine briefly.

"Is it ok Penny?" his voice was a bit raspy and I blinked slowly. "I want you now,"

If I could have combusted at that moment, I would have, but instead felt my feelings electrify, the hunger inside being awakened in the strongest way. This is what desire was. Groose's head dipping towards mine again told me he had read my expression well, our lips meeting with a new type of passion. We were no longer embarrassed by what we were experiencing and as I felt him tugging at my pants I lifted myself up a bit, becoming more eager.

We helped each other in a way that allowed us to explore each other in new ways, my breath still hitching as he clenched me tighter, as my hand brushing against his arousal when I pushed his pants away. These new experiences were quickly being over shadowed by newer and more intense ones, and the moment he laid himself across me again I didn't try to hold back my moan, gripping his back as he playfully nipped at my collar, reaching up behind my back to slowly remove my corset.

Admittedly the air on my naked chest frightened me at first, but I knew my nervousness was unneeded, my back arching into him again as our chests met. It was a lot to take in and process and yet at the end of every equation in my mind I knew that against every moral code set up in this world, _this_ was right. I knew the pause Groose took at this moment would be longer, understanding that after this there really was no turning back unless I wanted to deal with the hollow feeling once more.

"Hey," with lazy eyes I met his golden stare, my lips parting a bit at his nervous start. "I really care about you Penny," he whispered and my heart swelled as I blinked.

"The way you say my name is what's going to make me fall in love with you," I somewhat repeated from memory, watching as Groose's grin widened. In a moment he removed the last pieces of clothing left in the way and no matter how nervous I felt inside, I decided not to show it. I was telling the truth; the way I felt made me wonder if I truly was falling deeper. Still, I gulped at his hand push to my thighs, my legs trembling to greet his body lying between them. I was glad for his head bowing to capture my lips again, a free hand trailing to hitch my hips up just enough.

I tried not to focus too much on the initial plunge, knowing that at worst, I cried out, flinching against him as he held me tight, sweet words spilling from his lips as slowly, he broke through to fill me. It took a moment, but I let the pleasure that was radiating though the pain take over, eliciting him to keep moving. I kept my arms around his shoulders as he dragged himself out but figured after a moment it would be a lot better if I raised my own hips to meet his thrusts.

In a glorious way it worked and almost instantly we caught onto the rhythm, my mind losing track of who was making what noise. I struggled to keep my arms around him and let them sprawl on the ground next to me, gazing up at him as he leaned himself down, both of us gasping at the new feeling. I knew by the gaze in his eye this first time would be short and raised my finger to his cheek, struggling to find words as he became sporadic.

"It's ok," I blinked hard. "Let go," I urged and after a moment, he shook his head, reaching down to pull me back against him, my body understanding what he was saying.

"Together," he simply grunted and I closed my eyes, the intensity of his words propelling me over the edge. I gripped his shoulders tighter as we both crashed against each other, small cries landing on our ears as slowly, we drifted back down, his breath circling my ear as my back landed flush against the blanket. His chest met mine and I reached to hold him against me for the brief moment it took him to pull out and away to lay next to me. My body involuntarily curled into his and I let out a breathless laugh as he petted back my hair, pushing a kiss to my brow. "Together…" he repeated, this time alluding to something else.

As we calmed and it hit me we had finally allowed our desire to bring us here, I smiled, knowing it was impossible for me to be upset at this decision. I was more content than I had been previously, convinced this would only make things better. I smiled at his words again, realizing what he meant; tonight, we gave our bond a new meaning. Tonight, we gave ourselves clearance to the next step; love.


End file.
